


Leela Meets The Leopard Woman

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Lea the Leopard Woman, モスラ | Mosura | Mothra (1961)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leela Meets The Leopard Woman

Lea the high priestess of the Leopard cult of The African Congo. Waited nervously in her hut for the Ambassador from Infant Island to arrive. She had made contact with the Islands people wishing to open up diplomatic ties with them and to make an alliance of sorts between her followers and the Island's own religious group/cult 'The Children of Mothra'. Now she had been told her message had been received and accepted and an ambassador had been dispatched to meet her. Leela had slid down from Mothra's back, pausing to kiss the moth's forehead gently before heading into the other woman's hut. She had read instantly the woman's nerves and settled quietly at the woman's side, her voice low and husky, but gentle. 

"Greetings sister ambassador."  
Lea smiled and came closer to Leela and, to Leela's slight surprise, rubbed her face against Leela's in a way that a cat would.

"Nice to meet you Infant Island Ambassador. I am Lea High Priestess of The Leopard Cult."  
Leela, although surprised, had smiled softly. The girl was certainly sweet. 

"It is an honour to meet you Lea of the Leopards."  
"Thank you...but do pray tell me your name."  
"Leela, Leela of the Sevateem."  
"Nice to meet you Leela. So... what do you have to say to me?"  
"You asked to see someone to talk over a proposal for unity, am I right?"  
"Yes I did. I didn't expect one of such beauty though."  
Leela smiled softly. 

"You are sweet."  
Lea smiled and gently lent over and licked Leela's face like a cat. Leela smiled, purring gently, a sign of acceptance.  
"So Leela of Infant Island....which Union shall we discuss first?"  
"I think we should, perhaps, agree that our peoples are united in prayer to the great Mothra... and whatever goddess your people believe in, a unity that keeps both our people's safe..."  
"I think that would be a very good place to start for the union between our different religions and peoples.... but…."

Lea purred stroking Leela's hair softly.

"What about our own personal union..."  
Leela purred softly in thought, her voice soft. 

"I think we should, perhaps, shut your doors to visitors for the night, and see if we can't reach a... pleasurable... solution."  
Lea nodded and went and closed her hut doors before she returned to Leela’s side.

"So... what are your suggestions for this issue?"

She murred stroking Leela's left arm.   
"See if you can't tell..."

Leela’s words were followed by a highly gentle but somewhat passionate kiss. Lea murred into the kiss.

"MMMmm a very promising start to...'negotiations'."  
Leela smiled, slowly beginning to peel Lea's clothing from her. Lea purred and began peeling off Leela's clothes in return. Soon enough they were both naked. Leela smiled and drew Lea closer, her touch soft, almost reverential against the woman's breasts. Lea shivered and mirrored her gentle reverent touch. Leela smiled softly, allowing one hand to ease lower, moving to tease her clit. Lea gasped and licked at Leela's face. Leela smiled softly, slowly pushing inwards. Lea mewled. Leela smiled and set a slow but steady pace. Lea murred and pressed two of her fingers into Leela and matched her pace. Leela mewled and arched even as she sped up. Lea mewed softly at her and upped her own pace gently wrapping one leg around Leela's waist as she did so. Leela soon came apart, focusing instantly on pleasuring Lea. Lea mewed and wrapped both legs around Leela riding her fingers. Leela continued to work on pleasuring her. Lea cried out her yell of pleasure sounding like a mixture of a human scream and a big cats growl. Leela smiled and kept going. 

"Come for me Lea."  
Lea did just that climaxing hard*

 

"Muuurrrrrr Leela of Infant Island....you must stay for a while...I think these mmmm negotiations will needed...mmmmm much more in depth...discussion...don't you?"  
"I would hardly say no to such a beautiful woman."  
Leela agreed softly, kissing Lea somewhat sweetly.


End file.
